1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holders for holding electronic devices, and more particularly, to a holder with a wrist band or arm band.
2. Description of Related Art
To carry around hand held electronic devices, users usually use a belt clip, their handbags or sometimes, users tie the electronic devices to straps and then hang the straps around their necks. However, the device can snag when on the strap or belt or hard to get at quickly in a handbag which is inconvenient to users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.